I Wasn't Signed Up for This
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Sequel to "Guitars and Math Equations". Gilbert and Francis feel the need to be involved in Lovino's and Antonio's non-existent love life... perhaps that's why they're involved. Spamano and hinted PruCan


**AN/ Dear, dearies, **

**I realize it has been a terribly long time since I dared even look at this… I kind of forgot it existed until I heard a not so appropriate song and was all "OMG! I SHOULD, LIKE, TOTES INCLUDE THIS IN A STORY~~~" And the logged into my yahoo, saw I had a new follower for this story and decided to include it in here… at some point xD**

**And then I discovered my costume isn't coming in 'cause of the tsunami in Japan for Anime Detour /sob (point is, I was depressed and unwillingly to do anything and don't even get me started on when I forgot my age, name and multiple passwords in one day)**

**(WHO WENT TO ANIME DETOUR? :D)**

**ANYWAY, you're all probably, "Betch, shut up already. No forgivens fer you~! /shunshunshun~" :3**

Ever since the night at the park, Lovino has been finding himself in deep thought, always thinking about Antonio and this strange feeling that would fuck his stomach up whenever they were close. He told his brother and Feliciano said it was "LOVE~". Lovino put on a straight face, walked away, and hopped into the shower. He could think in peace there. He had come to the conclusion that it was not impossible for him to fall in love but that he better not jump to that conclusion quite yet. For all he knew, it was intense like.

All he knew for sure was that he has to stop running in the opposite direction of Antonio. Seriously, the guy probably thinks he's a freak. So that's what he would do, stop running… hopefully.

"Hey, Lovino, can I talk to you?" Ho shit, he hadn't expected to have to face him so quickly.

"What?" He snapped, a glare set in place. _Shit, shit, shit, this may be making things worse._

"Well, I've just kind of been wondering why you've been avoiding me lately." The look in his eyes was genuine hurt. Lovino's guard felt for a split second before his built his wall right back up.

"B-bastard! Maybe I don't want to talk about it." He then ran off like the chickenshit he knew he was.

Antonio sighed. He really hoped he hadn't upset Lovino. He sighed and made his way to his first period.

~(O_0)

All hour that was all he could think of, and when it came time when the students could talk quietly amongst themselves, Gilbert was on his ass in a second.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" He crossed his arms and sat on Antonio's desk.

"Oh, Gilly~ It's terrible!" Antonio launched himself into Gilbert's lap and hugged him tightly. No one paid them any attention, used to the trio being affectionate/loud/obnoxious/etc…

"What happened?" Francis was by their sides in a second, taking in the opportunity to run his fingers through the tan man's hair.

"Lovi is ignoring me and I don't know why~" He whined into the albino's stomach.

"Antonio?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have a talk with him and make everything better, okay?"

"Really?" Antonio instantly lit up at his friend's words and Francis gave him a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that, Francis! I can do it!" He pouted. "The awesome me can do anything for his awesome friend Antonio."

And that's what he did. As soon as the bell rang, he shot out of the classroom, in a hurry to get to his next class where he would borrow Feliciano's seat for the day and sit next to Lovino.

"Oh, hey, why are there rotten potatoes in this school. Not very healthy if you ask me." Lovino grumbled when Gilbert sat next to him.

"Shut it. We need to talk, so, you're going to be my partner in this next project coming up." At the confused look he received, Gilbert pointed up to the board where, indeed there was a project explanation and example.

"And what makes you think I would be your partner?" He glared at Gilbert who simply grinned like a madman in response.

"'Cause I can help you get into 'Tonio's pants." Like he had expected, Lovino turned a rather extreme shade of red and began to splutter curses.

"What the hell? Why would I want to have s-sex with that i-idiot?" Lovino felt like he was going to explode while Gilbert simply shrugged.

"Eh, I just figured, y'know, since Antonio likes you and you like him, that I could give you guys a push. But, if you actually don't like him, I guess I could always have sex with him. Or Francis. Yeah, Franny _has _been itchin' to taste him."

"Wh-wha- that's just- shut up! That French pervert better not- you know what? Never mind." Lovino felt like he had lost, and he was so going to kill Gilbert for making him feel that way. Someday…

"So~ that must mean, 'Yes, awesome one! Teach me how to seduce an idiot~ and make my project even more awesome~'." Lovino sighed.

"Sure, whatever. I'm not going to get my way even if I say no, right?"

"Right! Now, what should we do our report on?'

(insert one long class period here)

"Alright," Gilbert placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder so he wouldn't take off once the bell rang. "meet me at my house tonight around six. I would say just come home with me, but, you have soccer and I have other things." Lovino shook off the hand, slightly offended by the touch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later, Gilbert." Lovino managed to squirm away and through the crowd of high schoolers eager to move on to another class because it meant that it was one more class out of the way then they could be free.

Lovino was one of those, and still is, but, alas! He was stopped and pulled to the side as to not be trampled.

"Lovi~" French accent, too much perfu- I mean cologne, no sense of space-bubble. Lovino, why aren't you running to protect your virginity yet?

"What do you want, frog?" He used Arthur's nickname for the French student 'cause it described him perfectly: slimy and gross.

"Just wondering how things are going between you and my ever endearing Antonio." Lovino face-palmed. Why was everyone so fucking interested in him and Antonio suddenly.

"Fine. What's it to you? Wondering if he's free to be molested?"

"Actually-"

"I'LL HAVE NONE OF IT!" He pointed an accusing finger at the blond kid before running away. The rest of the hall watching with confused eyes before moving on.

~AFTERSCHOOL:D~

Lovino panted as he pushed himself even further. He unconsciously licked his lips, salt over-flowing his sense of taste and enhanced his craving for water even further.

"Let's move! Almost there!" He heard the leader of his little running group shout back at them all. He pushed himself even a little more and finally returned to the high school. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees before standing straight upwards and putting his hands behind his back to stretch out his sides.

"Hey, Lovino. Nice run." A player, Lars, called out to him.

"Thanks, you too." He offered a smile before following the taller player inside to retrieve their water bottles.

After refreshing themselves, they stretched out their aching limbs and talked amongst themselves about an upcoming game or something like it. Their coach talked to them a bit before they were released.

Lovino massaged his right shoulder, it had recently started giving him pains for some odd reason.

"Oye! Lovino, over here!" He looked over and found Gilbert standing on his car waving his arms, some blond kid (wasn't that Alfred?) sitting shyly in his seat (never mind, Alfred isn't shy) looking humiliated (or ever humiliated).

"What do you want?" He shouted back, moving closer to the pair.

"Well, I had to pick Mattie here up from tennis and figured I would pick you up as well cause I'm awesome like that and all."

"…"

Whatever made the idiot happy.

If there was anything to say about the bastard's house, well, it was BIIIIIIIIIIG~. Lovino may or may not have drooled every so slightly at the interior. Because, really, who expected _Germans _to have great taste.

… _WOW! I'm pretty fuckin' racist... better fix that._

Anyway, as Romano followed the potato bas- Gilbert, into the mansion, he couldn't help but wonder who the other kid was.

So, being a graceful shit, he moved to ask Gilbert in a very calm, kind manner.

"Gilbert, who's the blond kid? He kinda looks like Alfred." Like I said, graceful **as** shit. The "as" was just being ninja and pretending it was "a".

"Oh! This is Matthew Williams. Alfred's brother from another mother. The two don;t live together though which could explain the completely different personalities." Gilbert piped up. Lovino stole a glance at the awkward looking blond as they made their way to the living room.

"Anyway, about your sexual problems-"

"Gilbert!" Matthew had shouted as Lovino's face turned a deep red.

"I do _NOT _have sexual problems, bastard!" He waved the both of them off.

"Mattie, relax. Before I fix **your** sexual problems I don't Lovino's virgin ears could handle such awesome-ness." Now it was the Matthew kid's turn to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"G-Gilbert!" He spluttered as Gilbert cackled and flopped down onto his (_leather_) couch.

"Anyway, like I said, I'm here to help ya, Lovi dear."

…

_'What did he just call me?'_

In a mere matter of seconds, Lovino was digging his knees into Gilbert's chest and strangling him as the bastard was laughing and his poor boy toy trying to peel Lovino off him. This went on for about five more minutes until Gilbert's younger brother (read _my _brother's serial rapist) came home and managed to remove him (he was way too buff is all).

:D

After that, erm, lovely incident, Ludwig managed to calm them all down and sit them down for some tea. Matthew was unnerved by how quiet his boyfriend and Lovino were (one on each side of him) considering they were bickering/trying to kill eachother about five seconds ago.

"U-uhm-"

"Gilbert, do you care to elaborate as to why-"

"Whoa-ho-ho, West. Do I care to what now?' Gilbert snickered. Waving his hands in front of him. Ludwig glared at his older brother.

"Would you care to _explain_ to me why Lovino was trying to kill you?" Gilbert crossed one leg over the other, began to rub his chin with his forefinger and thumb as if he were in actual though (hah!) and looked up into the distance.

Can anyone say _awkward silence~?_

And then suddenly-

"Well," his ungodly annoying voice made Matthew and Lovino jump (Ludwig growig up with him so he was used to it by now). "You see, Lovino likes Antonio-"

"Bastard, you're pushing it. You've barely begun to explain and you're already fucking pushing it." Lovino growls, clenching his fist in his lap and gnawing on the edge of the tea cup. Ludwig tried to mourn the poor cup at the moment, but rather rose a hand as a silent command for Gilbert to go no farther.

"I will be up in my room studying if you need me. And by need, no, I do not mean, I repeat do **not** mean, want food." Gilbert flashed him a smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Whatevs, bro. See ya." Ludwig glared at his brother as he collected the cups and plates and took them to the kitchen.

"Ahh~ good ol' Luddy~ always taking such great care of me." Gilbert chuckled.

"Tch, like you deserve it." Lovino grumbled.

"Would you look at the time! 10:30 already? My, my, my. Lovi dear, you should get going home." He looked at his phone. 5:47 PM.

…

Whatever.

"Well, perhaps I should. Thanks for the "help"." Lovino did hand quotes to accompany his snide attitude. "Ciao!"

"Bye!" Gilbert waved good-bye obnoxiously as Matthew cast a side long glance at his companion as he waved much calmer.

**Okay, so this was supposed to be, like, five times longer than this, but, look at it this way: I'm all sickly and stuff from soccer so I'll have plenty of time to write :D**

**Serioulsy, I kind of.. just wanted to get even this much out... I know it's not much /shot**

**LOOK FORWARD TO A SPAUSTRIA, TOO :D**

**That is, if you like SpAustri. Wanna peek? Wanna peek? Wannapeek?**

**I honestly don't know if you do or don;t so I'm not gonna. :)**

**I'm a terrible, terrible person. I know.**

**SO,**

**Look forward to the end of this and a SpAustria by at least MONDAY NIGHT! I promise. I will have my Lovino do terrible things to me if I don't... like, ban me from hugs and stuff like that. O .o**


End file.
